A headrest is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,337, in which a head support is vertically adjustable relative to support rods normally fixed in a seat back of a motor-vehicle seat. The head support can be locked in different positions by a latch. A slide block is shiftable between two positions on the head support. Two springs are attached to the slide block with one spring leg firmly fixed to the slide block and oriented such that it can be brought into engagement with a locking notch of the support rod. A second spring leg is supported on the head support. In this manner the first spring leg is biased into engagement with the locking notch. The slide block can be moved by a control part in a straight line into a release position in which the first spring leg of both springs is not in engagement with the locking notch.
In the case of the headrest according to DE 20 2005 016 130, a head support is moveably supported relative to support rods. The head support can be locked in different height positions by a latch. Locking pins are supported on the headrest part such that they can be brought into engagement with locking notches of the support rods. The locking pins are attached to rods and both sets of rods are moveably connected by a two-armed lever. In order to move the latch into the unlatched position, the rods of a first locking pin can be displaced in a straight line by a push button, wherein the rods of the second locking pin are displaced by the two-armed lever in the opposite direction in order to release the locking pins from locking notches located on the insides of the support rods.
The latching of the vertically adjustable head support is also done according to DE 196 30 473 by two springs, one spring leg being held firmly at the head support and a further leg of the spring engageable with a locking notch of the support rod. A tie rod is attached to a handle. The tie rod is held on the free spring leg by another end. By actuation of the handle, the free length of the tie rod is shortened, and the free legs of the springs are moved out of engagement with the locking notch. The handle can be moveable in a straight line or supported in a rotatable manner.
According to an alternative embodiment of the subject matter of DE 196 30 473 A1, the latch spring is formed by a bar spring whose free ends interact with the locking notches of the support rods. The handle interacts with a central region of the bar spring, in that, with an actuation of the handle, the bar spring is bent such that the free ends move out of the locking notches of the support rods.